


Captain James Conrad Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Smut, Love/Hate, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranded on an Island, Violence, combat fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of all of my James Conrad Imagines. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. Imagine Captain James Conrad being assigned to train you (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you can read all of my James Conrad Imagines which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines are over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter one: Imagine Captain James Conrad being assigned to train you (Part I)

_Words: 1566_  
Warnings: combat fighting/violence  


* * *

 

As the daughter of a former military force officer of the United States of America, you had always lived a very paranoid and careful life. Your now retired father always thought his enemies would one day find him and his family and take vengeance for all the lives he had once taken.

You lived in a private mansion with an electric high-security fence and your own bodyguards—two very silent young men who barely ever talked but posed a great and challenging competition when it came to a nice game of chess.

You were perfectly protected and still, only four days ago, a group of burglars had managed to break in, steal loads of money and jewellery and leave a threat, painted onto the wall with red paint. A real cliché, perhaps a stupid joke or a thoughtless prank. Your father had freaked nonetheless.

So many staff members had been fired that day—it was almost like Alice in Wonderland and the evil Red Queen. You feared that he would soon scream “Off with their heads”.

Instead, on a rather rainy day, he asked you to come to his office to talk about something “highly important”.

Even your bodyguards had to wait outside the door as you walked in, only to make eye contact with a complete stranger sitting opposite your father. A handsome stranger at that.

He was well-built, with stunning blue eyes and an angular face with high cheekbones. A light three-day beard and a dark blue shirt completed his mysterious and breath-taking appearance.

“(Y/N), please come on in. This is Captain James Conrad. British SAS officer, very successful. I hoped that this day would never come. I know you dismiss aggressive sports but given the circumstances…”

You eyed him, hesitating of what to think of the appealing man right in front of you. He remained silent, his gaze unyielding. He just sat there with his arms crossed, granting you a marvellous view of his biceps.

“I have hired Captain Conrad to teach you the ways of combat fighting as well as basic skills in terms of shooting guns and use of other weapons. I need you to be able to defend yourself in case of an emergency,” He paused. “…in case something like this happens again.”

Your eyes widened at his words. You were a convinced pacifist, thank you very much!

“Is that… are you serious?”

“I am. From now on, James and you will be training four times a week. He will be accommodated in one of our guest rooms on your floor.” Blinking, you shook your head.

“Why would I do that? I have bodyguards! Besides… you know how much I hate violence!” You exclaimed. Rage was boiling in your chest, preparing you to lash out. Suddenly, however, the handsome stranger spoke up.

“Basic combat fighting has nothing to do with violence. It’s an art and combines several very interesting Asian techniques which I have come to adopt over the years. Imagine it like… a dance.”

You swallowed. His voice was deep, soft and a little throaty. Each of his words seemed well chosen, like he knew exactly what he was talking about—which was probably the case. Still, you raised your eyebrows, not willing to give in yet.

“And shooting somebody with a gun, is that a dance too?”

“No,” He simply replied. He didn’t even blink in the process, just staring at you boldly.

“(Y/N), we won’t be discussing this,” Your father interrupted, his tone allowing no contradiction. “You may leave now. Meet James in the gym in the cellar in half an hour.”

* * *

Clenching your fists in anger, you gritted your teeth as you attacked one of your pillows. Blow after blow was swallowed by the soft material, accompanied by your indignant screams. Training! Combat fighting! Shooting! Fighting with an SAS officer! Had your father lost his mind?

Unfortunately though, you knew that once he had decided for something, there was no way to persuade him to stop. That way, thirty minutes later, you found yourself in the gym.

Several fitness machines decorated the big room, in the middle a huge black mat with the sole purpose of cushioning heavy falls.

Conrad was already waiting for you when you entered, his arms once more crossed. He watched your every move as you put your bag containing a towel and a water bottle on the ground and suspiciously approached him.

“Alright. I want you to warm up a little. Do you exercise a lot?”

“Four times a week. I usually go for a run or use the machines here.”

The SAS officer nodded as if to consider your answer. You had literally spat your words at him, making it clear you preferred to be everywhere else but here right now. He, on the other hand, seemed equally thrilled.

“Tell me, how much money did my father pay you for babysitting me?” You sneered, starting by stretching your muscles. Conrad watched you intently, not saying a word.

“Great, you’re mute now?”

“Your father is only trying to protect you.” He finally replied after a while as you reached for your toes. You were quite flexible when it came to gymnastics. Hopefully it would help.

“Is he? I feel like he’s exaggerating. I’m perfectly fine, besides I have my own _bodyguards_. What could possibly happen to m—“ Gasping for air, you were cut off. Conrad had grabbed you by the wrists, spun you around and pressed you against his muscly chest. He was strong—way too strong for you to break free when he used one of his hands to restrain yours with his fingers and then slung his other right around your throat; all that so fast, calculated and graceful that you had trouble keeping up with what had actually just happened.

Your heart was in your mouth. He was not _actually_ going to attack you, right? This much body contact was almost too much to bear, for strangely, it was _incredibly_ hot. What was this? His method of teaching you respect? A demonstration of power?

“What are you doing?! Is this some kind of weird foreplay?”

Biting your lower lip, you struggled in his tight grip, attempting to get away from him. He didn’t even budge until you managed kick him and then jumped forward, only to be tripped up by him the second after. Right before you fell, however, he caught you so you rested in his arms like a bride.

“Do you see how easy this is? How easy I could overbear you? _This_ is why your father has hired me to train you.” Conrad’s lips were pressed together in a thin line while staring you down.

In that light, from this angle, his eyes looked incredibly blue—almost green at that. The shadows the lights caused were framing one side of his face, adding to your sudden confusion.  He really was handsome. But that… that wasn’t the point, right? The point wasn’t falling for him, it was fighting back and defending yourself… right?

“You have to keep tension in the upper part of your body. Here.” He released you, only to grab your waist the moment after. Jolts of electricity surged through your body. _Shit_ , this was definitely not supposed to happen.

“Now clench your fists.”

“Like this?”

“No,” Conrad stepped forward, his outrageously blue eyes never leaving yours as he grabbed your hands and corrected you. “Never put your thumb inside your fingers. The impact could break it then.”

“Alright,” You swallowed thickly, fighting hard to keep your composure. Jesus Christ, what was happening to you? How was he confusing you so much? You were supposed to hate him for taking money from your father for _training_ you. And yet now, here you were, _lusting_ over him and imagining what he would look like without this tight blue shirt of his.

“Now punch me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Punch me.”

For about three seconds, you just blinked, staring him down like he had just asked you to kiss him—fine, you wouldn’t have said no to that either. When you finally prepared to beat him, however, he effortlessly caught your hand in mid-air, faster than a lightning.

“The hell?”

“You’re predictable. Try again.”

Frowning, you opened your mouth in protest. “Of course I’m predictable, _you_ told me to punch you!”

“And if I told you to jump off a cliff, would you do that as well? Now try again. Remember to keep tension in your upper body. Watch my movements, search for weak spots and don’t just wave about.”

“Yeah, well that’s easy for you to talk.” The urge to make him punish you for your mouth rose with every second you spent with him. Briefly, you even wondered what it would be like if he spanked you for it. You, completely naked and exposed, bent over his lap with his palm smacking against your sensitive skin over and over again… _fuck._

Concentrating was hard when Conrad continued correcting your stance and movements several times more, creating more body contact than necessary. After three hours involving curses, naughty thoughts and a lot of sweat and bruises, he finally dismissed you.

A cool shower was what you needed to calm yourself now, especially since you could still feel his penetrating gaze in your back as you left. Certainly, the upcoming weeks would appear to be very interesting.


	2. Imagine Captain James Conrad teaching you how to fire a gun (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Captain James Conrad teaching you how to fire a gun (Part II)

_Words: 1570  
Warnings: shooting/guns_

* * *

 

“Alright, Cap, what’s up for today? Kicking techniques? I’m forewarning you, I’ve groomed my shoes yesterday. They got soles made of steel now,” You joked, grinning at the former British SAS officer and your personal trainer to hide how your hands began shaking and got all sweaty near him.

It had been like this for three weeks now. Every time he would touch you to correct your stance or your combat position, every time his eyes would searchingly linger on your body as you beat up a battered dummy, your heart would start racing, butterflies in your stomach going crazy; and what made it even worse was that every night, when you were all alone in your bedroom, knowing he was lying there under soft bed sheets half-naked just across the hallway, your hands would slowly trail down your body to bring yourself pleasure, with him on your mind, wishing that he would do all those naughty and dirty things you kept imagining in your head.

You swallowed thickly. There was no time to think about that now. Conrad was already glaring at you when you entered the training room, the corners of his mouth curling slightly upwards as he listened to your empty threat. He had gotten better at showing emotions when he was with you now, though you were still having a hard time figuring out what he was thinking most of the time. Did he even like you? Was it just work and good money? You couldn’t exactly tell.

“You won’t need them today. We’re going on the roof to practise shooting.”

“You mean… firing an actual gun?”

Conrad shook his head. “We’ll settle for blank ammunition for now until you’ve gotten used to the feeling.”

“So I can’t accidentally shoot you?”

This time, he gave you an actual smirk. You were so taken aback that you almost stumbled against the wall behind you.

“You couldn’t even if you purposefully tried, (Y/N).”

* * *

It was a rather chilly day. High up on the roof, it was rather windy, the cold air brushing through your hair and tangling it so you reached up to put them up in a ponytail. James had already prepared the guns for you and led you towards them without any hesitation, handing you one of the heavy metal weapons as if it was a cup of tea.

“Feels scary,” You admitted. He said nothing, just gave you a brief and unyielding look.

“This,” He began “is the safety catch. When handling a gun, this is the most important control so never forget it. You reload the weapon by pulling this switch. It opens the chamber. Put the ammo in this way.” Conrad demonstrated, filling the gun with blank ammunition.

You nodded, both fascinated and freaked out by how smoothly and professionally he handled the deadly weapon.

“Your turn.” He simply said then, nodding at your shaking hands. Although you had gotten used to kick dummy’s arses over the last couple of weeks, you still were no friend of any kind of violence. For you, all of this was a sheer safety measure—to be able to defend yourself in case of an emergency. You had thought about it for a while and maybe your father was right. Maybe you should be able to fight when it came down to it.

That way, you figured, you got to know James. It was a real cliché, really. You almost snorted as you imitated his grips to clumsily load the gun. Falling in love with your trainer, how convenient. As if he would show interest in a spoiled little girl who had never seen the outside world.

“You know actually I had intended to let you repeat that at least fifty times before actually letting you shoot but you’re doing surprisingly well in handling it.” _Oh, a compliment._ Instantly, your heart skipped a beat. There was a lot of “Good job” or “Well done” at the end of the days you spent training together, actual compliments or expressions of impression rather rare at that.

Perhaps you could show him you were worthy of his time in the end, worthy of his… affection? You’d never been really good at flirting so this was basically your only option.

“Thanks,” You replied swiftly before giving him a smile.

“Let’s practise then.”

Conrad led you to the nearby wall. Right in front of it, there were dummies resembling those in the training room, only they were made of a more resistant material.

“If possible, you aim for the head, it’s the fastest way to take someone out,” You flinched. Taking a life was nothing you ever wanted to experience, for the thought of it alone made you nauseous already. “Other than that, aim for the chest, right underneath the heart. If you want to slow them down, aim for the legs. It won’t necessarily kill them but buy you time to flee.”

Watching you nod again, he then showed you how to properly hold the weapon. It looked easy when he did it, you, however, took a while to copy him.

“Don’t stand there like a piece of wood. Part your legs more,” You hissed internally, the words shooting straight through your lower regions. Oh, how much you wished he would say that in a different context. When you were naked in bed, preferably.

“No, you’re not handling bow and arrow. Stand straight.” Flinching once more, you almost cursed out loud when he appeared behind you to grab your waist and then correct your hands holding the gun. For just a brief second, you thought he was doing this on purpose. Searching for body contact and concealing it cleverly through combat techniques. A girl could always dream, after all, right?

“Shoot.” Conrad then commanded, his hot breath brushing against the sensitive skin of your neck and making your heart pound like a steam hammer. Still, you obliged and you pulled the trigger. The fake bullet didn’t even go near the target.

“You need to concentrate, (Y/N).” His voice was throaty and quiet, almost as if he himself was fighting for composure.

“Stop touching me and I might will!” You suddenly shot back, surprised by yourself when you did. Up until now, you had never made any kind of hints and now, you had plainly admitted you were crushing on him. _Well done, (Y/N), well done._

Fortunately though, Conrad seemed equally confused, didn’t, however, let go of you. You lowered your weapon, turning around to face him. His blue eyes bore into yours so intensely you feared your legs wouldn’t continue to support you any longer.

To your disappointment, he shook his head then. “(Y/N), your father has hired me to train you, we can’t do this.”

Frowning, you snorted. “My _father_ doesn’t decide whom I date.”

“He trusts me to teach you, not fuck you.” His words sent a cold shiver down your spine. You wouldn’t mind him fucking you. Right here, against this wall, to hell with the training.

“(Y/N), no, I’m sorry. I took a vow to—“

“Yeah, my father can be a little overdramatic at times. Look, if you don’t… like me, then… that’s fine… I guess… but I won’t do this any longer. I’ve been on edge literally for three weeks now, god damn it!”

As for now, you didn’t even know where all that was coming from. Fine, you had been trying to provoke him by showing off your body over the last days but never confronted him directly. What if he didn’t reciprocate your feelings? You’d really be left with an egg on your face now.

“Oh, fuck it.” It came differently. All of a sudden, he jerked you close against his muscly body, his fingers digging into the small of your back. He attacked your mouth with such fierceness that you breathed in sharply but damn… he felt wonderful. His lips were soft as they pressed against yours, his tongue sneaking into your mouth and battling for dominance which you happily obliged to.

You let him walk you backwards until your back connected with the wall, then moaned as he grabbed your wrists and brought them together above your head. He was kissing you into oblivion, the gun which had fallen to the ground long forgotten.

James lifted you up and allowed you to wrap your legs around his waist while you dug our nails into his back, your eyes closed with relish.

Just when he slid his incredibly soft hands underneath your training shirt to caress your skin, attempting to remove the disturbing piece of fabric, you suddenly heard a voice approaching you fast.

“(Y/N)? Are you up here with Captain Conrad? I need to talk to you in private for a second, it’s important.” Your father. Your eyes widened and you quickly pushed the former British SAS officer away from you so you could adjust your top. He let you down immediately, knowing as much as you did that getting caught snogging by your father would resemble a death sentence, no matter that you were practically—and legally—an adult.

This better be _real_ important, you thought grumpily, gnashing your teeth as he joined the two of you on the roof.

“There is a man downstairs, one of my closest friends and business partners. I would like you to meet him. I thought maybe… the two of you would get along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	3. (NSFW) Imagine trying to seduce Captain James Conrad during a survival training (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine trying to seduce Captain James Conrad during a survival training (Part III) (NSFW)

_Words: 1972  
Warnings: smut (in the forest)_

* * *

 

Packing your backpack, you sighed and tucked a loose streak of hair behind your ear. What a _brilliant_ idea, getting to know the man your father wanted you to hook up with by sending you off to some stupid survival training. With James, for Fuck’s sake! It was short of a miracle the two of you hadn’t ripped off each other’s clothes yet.

Ever since that kiss up on the roof, your personal trainer hadn’t touched you again, knowing that not only your father would snuff him but also the lover he had chosen for you wouldn’t take kindly to a man who tried to snatch your heart away from him.

You scoffed. It was too late for that already.

The hostility between James and R… Robert… Richard… Ryan… God, you couldn’t even remember his name! It started with an “R”, right? Anyway, the hostility was palpable. You could practically _smell_ the testosterone when they were both around.

“Are you ready?” Jumping, you turned, watching said former SAS soldier walking straight towards you. A threatening, dangerous tread making you believe he had come to devour you. Maybe he had. Maybe he would finally finish what he had started on the roof the other day and realise how desperately he needed you.

“Yeah, I guess,” you replied, sighing heavily as you did.

“What have you packed?”

“Not more than you said. A tooth brush, a small first aid kit and a spare set of underwear.”

“Good,” His arm brushed yours as he glanced into the rucksack, making sure you hadn’t cheated and sneaked a flashlight, lighter or anything else modernly convenient in it as well. The next two days, you would spend away from all the luxury you were used to—like showers and beds—and instead spend a whole night in a dark and probably hazardous forest.

Despite you were rather anxious about the upcoming event, you were also, kind of, looking forward to it. Or, you _had been_ looking forward until R had decided to join you.

 _“There is no easier way to get to know each other than by being stranded in the middle of nowhere.”_ He had said with a shy smile. Well, at least he had had a point.

You scoffed once more. This was ridiculous. You might as well unpack the condoms you had hidden between your underwear.

* * *

“Are we there soon?” R whined. When you’d first met him, he looked like a real tough business man who would shoot you with a gun hidden in one of the pockets of his absurdly expensive Gucci suit. He was skilled for sure when it came down to business but compared to James who had seen and experienced so much, he was a joke of a man.

Not that you were trying to be mean—he was a nice and kind guy and you did indeed like him, really—just not the way he and your father wanted you to.

“Almost,” James gave back, urging you through bushes and weed towards a lake. You didn’t want to admit it but you were exhausted already as well. Going for a run in the park was one thing, fighting yourself a way through a dark and abandoned wood, was another.

Then, finally, he stopped. The sun was setting already, hiding you all in the spreading darkness.

“Now what do you do first? Say you are stranded and disoriented and you only have one goal—surviving. I’ll leave it all to you now, that’s the best way to learn.” James crossed his arms after tossing his rucksack to the ground. You did the same before answering him.

“I mean, we found water, that’s the first thing I’d do. Then… let’s make a fire to keep away wild animals?” you suggested, shrugging in the process to make it seem casual. You could feel R’s presence right behind you—he was standing way too close again. James noticed too. He shifted uncomfortably before he nodded.

“Correct. Will you sleep on the ground?” he asked.

“It’s moist, that’s hardly safe or healthy. We could use those huge leaves over there to build ourselves some provisory beds.” You continued. The Captain nodded again. Shit, you _liked_ impressing him.

Wearing hotpants and a tanktop alone wasn’t helping apparently, even if you could feel his hungry gaze on you whenever he thought you wouldn’t notice.

“Then this is what we’ll start with? Would you be so kind and collect some dry fire wood?” Smiling sweetly, you turned to R. You needed him gone and out of the way to properly talk to James—he had been avoiding talking about the kiss for far too long now, after all. Besides, you wanted _more._ He did too, you could tell. He was just holding back but apparently, hiding it really bad.

“Alright,” R said softly. “Will you be okay, (Y/N)?”

“Sure,”

You waited for a minute as he walked away, then another one until the annoying guy had finally vanished and was out of your sight and hearing.

“Are you going to ignore us forever?” you spoke up, arms akimbo.

“There is nothing to ignore, (Y/N).”

“Really? Don’t you think I notice the way you always look at me?”

“What we did on the roof, (Y/N), we were not supposed to do. Your father deems Rey way more appropriate as a partner than me and I agree with him. I’m dangerous and not good for you, end of discussion.”

 _Rey._ So that was his name. What a stupid name. _James_ sounded way more alluring.

“He’s a pansy,” you snapped dryly. “I don’t want him, I want you. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t fucking care what my father wants? For Fuck’s sake, James, you’re a former SAS soldier, what’s the worst thing that could happen? What are you so scared of, that he’s gonna fire you? Fire _at_ you?”

The Captain scoffed. The desire was present in his beautiful blue eyes, this much you knew.

“Fuck that honour and loyalty of yours.” _And fuck me instead._

“It’ll take at least fifteen minutes until Rey returns with the wood. Let us make use of that time.” _I have packed condoms…_

Biting your lower lip, you took a step forward, watching his reaction intently.

He did want you, you could see it glistening in his eyes. Licking your lower lip, you suppressed a mischievous smirk when you saw a bulge forming in his tight pants. What was it he was imagining? Fucking you against one of those trees?

“Please…” you whimpered, not quite sure what you were begging him for in the first place. You only knew one thing—you wanted to feel his warm and soft lips against yours again and, just like the first time, he made the decision for you.

James yanked you forward and took you by surprise, having you crash against his muscly chest as he wrapped his strong arms around your waist. His mouth was on yours before you could even realise what was happening, devouring your lips as if they were a sweet treat. Maybe to him they were.

You pushed your tongue against his, teasing him relentlessly as you both stumbled back and slid down on the moist ground of the forest.

James jerked you even closer to him when he leaned against a tree and let you straddle him. Your hands travelled down his body in a ravishing manner, working open his pants to attend to his growing erection there. This time you didn’t hold back a smirk as you finally freed him and stroked up and down his pulsating length. He was huge and thick, the pink tip moist with a bit of precum… and you couldn’t wait to feel him deep inside you.

Quickly, your fingers fumbled around the buttons of your hotpants and tore them down along with your panties to expose your slick pussy to his greedy view but just when you thought he would let you take control, he snatched away your wrists and held them firmly before pulling away to look you straight in the eye. A shiver ran down your spine.

“Do you protect?” he asked hoarsely. _God damn, you loved this man._ How could he be so aroused and still so controlled and responsible?

Winking, you nodded, opening your rucksack to reach for one of the condoms hidden between your underwear.

James shook his head with a devilish shimmer in his eyes. “You didn’t listen to me when I told you to pack only a few _necessities_ , you naughty girl.” He growled, watching hungrily as you ripped the package and rolled the flimsy material over his erect penis. Slowly, causing him to hiss as he fought for composure.

“But this _is_ a necessity,” you mumbled cheekily.

Then, you wasted no more time. Rey could be back any minute and you certainly didn’t want him to witness a vigorous fucking session with your personal trainer.

You sank down on his hard member, moaning loudly as he stretched your tight walls and filled you completely. You clenched around him instantly and you had no idea when you had gotten so wet but honestly, you couldn’t care less.

This, right here, on the muddy ground of the forest, doing such a dirty and forbidden thing, it felt thrilling.

Moaning once more, you started riding him, hesitating at first but soon going quicker and quicker until you could hear his blissful grunts. James moved his hips, skin smacking against skin as you fucked each other senseless, your hand reaching for your clit to flick it between your fingers but James pushed it away, taking their place with his own hand instead.

Soon, you were a howling mess on top of him, your juices dripping out of you and coating his throbbing cock until with a final growl, he came, loud, pulling you right with him down the abyss.

You orgasmed hard, your wet cunt milking him as you dug your fingernails into his shoulders and tried to remember your name, seeing only stars for a moment.

Panting, you both attempted to calm down again.

“That was so good,” His voice was but a whisper, exhausted and tired from his climax. Pressing your face against his chest, you nodded.

You felt him soften inside you as he pulled out to remove the condom and hide it under a pile of leaves. So much for pollution.

“Is sex always a part of survival training?” you teased, grinning against his shirt.

James chuckled. “It is if the trainee is as hot and seducing as you.”

It was then you heard a cracking noise near you. An animal? No. Footsteps. _Shit._

“Get dressed, quick! Rey is coming.” James pushed you off almost ungently, but not before kissing you tenderly before he did.

“I thought _we_ just came,” you muttered groggily, as you did what he said and watched him do the same. “But you know I’m going to tell my father sooner or later.”

Nonchalantly, you pursed your lips and raised your eyebrows, your knees still wobbly from the intense pleasure. The aftershocks were still surging through your body and almost forcing you to the ground. “After all, I’m still his little girl. He might be shocked at first but he knows that you’re capable of protecting me, even if I don’t need it. He’ll get over it eventually.”

“Fine,”

You pouted, surprised by his reaction.

“Fine, go ahead and tell him. There is no way I would not want to repeat this.” Smirking a bit, he captured your lips in one last, passionate kiss before stepping away from you to cut off some leaves for the beds with his knife, in time for Rey to come back.

You only giggled to yourself. If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	4. Imagine Captain James Conrad coming through for you when Packard refuses to let you board the boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Captain James Conrad coming through for you when Packard refuses to let you board the boat

_Words: 1881  
Warnings: injury/implied infection_

* * *

 

Two days. It had been two days since you arrived on this bloody island. Two days since you cursed yourself for accepting to join this excursion and two days since that… _thing_ had bitten you. A giant creature unlike any animal you had ever seen, although it had rather resembled a gigantic insect rather than an actual animal. You couldn’t get your head around what it was but that didn’t matter now. The only thing you knew was that the bite _hurt_ like a bitch, pulsating and throbbing non-stop. Your first-aid kid had helped disinfecting it and had you put a clean bandage around it but that hadn’t helped against the rash spreading. It covered your whole forearm now, looking red and nasty and disgusting. If it killed you, surviving on this bloody island and trying to find back to your group would have been completely and utterly in vain and you certainly couldn’t have that.

You grunted. Slivko was the one who had found you first, being stranded a few miles from where the rest of your troop was and helping you putting new bandages on the wound. Together, you had made it through two long and terrifying days accompanied by strange, threatening and eerie noises and disgusting dried meat. You didn’t dare to touch the plants and berries. For all you knew, they could be poisonous.

“Hey, you okay there?” Slivko asked, a worried expression on his face. You had been wandering through the thick forest for hours now and your water rations were slowly coming to an end. Soon, you would have to find a new source of water, until then, you were damned to dehydrate. Your injury made the feeling even worse. You felt sick, like throwing up what you had just eaten. Panting, you leaned against a tree, feeling Slivko stepping up behind you and putting an arm on your shoulder.

No. You were not okay. God damn it, you wanted to slip back into Conrad’s arms and have him protect you. Just why had you had to be separated? James wasn’t exactly your boyfriend but he wasn’t just a friend either. Right before the mission, after the two had been introduced to each other, the erotic tension had been sizzling between you.

You had fallen so hard for him, it had stolen your breath away, for he was everything you had ever wanted in a man. Determined, intelligent and ambitious but also intimidating, controlling and strict. Not to mention his good looks so before you knew it, he had ended up in your hotel room, fucking you senseless the night before you had left for the island.

Neither of you knew where you were going to take this but ever since the crash—the sorrow, the pain and the fear—you were sure to have feelings for him. And you truly wanted to tell him that before you died in this bloody place.

“I’m alright,” you finally replied. “Just… exhausted. We need to find the others as quick as possible, I really don’t know how much longer I’m going to make it.”

“Yeah. We will find them. The rash looks pretty bad, (Y/N). What if it spreads and…”

Hissing, you stopped him. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

Millions of possibilities bumped into your head. The bite killing you, causing a chronic illness, having your guts rot from the inside out or infect you with rabies or some shit like that. God, you really hoped you’d make it back home alive.

The radio set had stopped working after your crash from the helicopter. Slivko’s was still working at times but all the responses he got from his Colonel were distorted and barely audible. The only thing you had understood was the order to reach the north end of the island as soon as possible.

“We should be there soon. Only a few miles and we’ll see—(Y/N)!” The soldier rushed to your side when you tripped over a root or something and fell face-forward to the ground like a wooden stick. You hardly had any energy left in your body, your limbs weak and unreliable. _Shit._

“Can you walk?” Slivko was almost hysterical as he helped you up again but before you could even answer the question, he had already lifted you up and carried you bridal-style, your rucksack hanging from your arm loosely.

“You can’t carry me the rest of the way, Slivko.” You protested weakly. It was hardly convincing.

“Betcha I can.”

* * *

It was dawning when you finally arrived at the boat. It was ready to take off, the rest of the troop already there or… what was left of it. You heard James before you could see him, hurrying towards you as if the devil himself was after him.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!”

Anxiously, he took you from Slivko’s arms and pressed you close to his body. “Thank God, you’re safe.”

“Were you worried about me, Captain?” You joked weakly, hugging him as tightly as you could. Relief flooded your body when he touched. Instantly, you wished for him to never let you go again.

Then, after a moment of silence, he pulled away a bit so he could look you in the eye.

“Are you alright?” He asked, setting you to the ground carefully but supporting you to make sure you wouldn’t drop to the ground again.

“Not quite,” you whispered, showing him the rash the bite had caused. It looked even worse than this morning. Shit, what if they had to amputate your arm back home?!

Immediately, concern flashed in his blue eyes as he slowly led you to closer to the boat, with Packard watching you curiously as you approached. He was in the middle of a discussion with the others, debating whether or not the boat was going to carry you all without sinking.

“What happened?” James asked quietly.

“I got bitten by some strange… thing. It was huge, came down from the tree like a bloody giant squirrel on ecstasy.”

“You got bitten by something?” Packard interrupted with a scowl. “By what? That monkey?”

“Ah, no. _He_ would have probably swallowed me whole.” You shot back, rolling your eyes in the process. You were in pain, god damn it. All you wanted was help and instead you were confronted with suspicion. Could this day possibly get any worse? James pulled you close again, noticing you trembling.

“Conrad, you know the rules. This boat might not transport all of us safely.”

Frowning, you looked at your almost-boyfriend. “What’s he talking about?”

James shot him an angry glare.

“Soldiers who get bitten by an unknown species of insects or animals usually fall back. To ensure they won’t endanger their troop by infecting them too. Whatever bit you could carry a contagious disease that will kill us all.” He explained calmly, his grip around you tightening so much it almost hurt.

Packard nodded. There was no emotion in his face whereas you were on the verge of freaking out. What did that mean? That they wanted to leave you on the island to die?!

“We can either make it back home safe and travel by this boat or we can take you with us and risk that all of us die because of you.”

He did. He did want to leave you here. Panicking, your breathing quickened, your lower lip quivering. You were not going to cry. _No._

“I am not going to leave her behind, Packard.” James said coolly. His voice was still calm and controlled, it was like he chose each and every word of his wisely and calculated.

“Who are we not gonna leave behind?” Slivko jumped on the boat to join his comrades, a smile playing on his lips as his gaze fell upon you.

“(Y/N) is gonna come with us and if you are to impede that, you’ll have to go through me first.” There was a hidden, threatening tone in James’ voice, this much you could tell. Packard, however, seemed but unimpressed.

“I have no problem with shooting you both,” he answered coldly. Slivko flinched.

“Sir, I’ve been with (Y/N) for the past two days. The rash is bad and she’s ill but I’m sure that if it was contagious, we would know by now. Leaving her here or…” he gulped “shooting her… wouldn’t that be irresponsible for a colonel?”

He was going out on a limb. As a soldier, this was not how you were supposed to talk to your colonel, especially not if he had one hand wrapped around his gun. Questioning Packard meant questioning the military and that was one of the first thing they knocked out of you when you joined it as an honourable soldier to-be.

James was still staring daggers at Packard. He didn’t budge, instead lifted you up again and carried you on the boat, ignoring his protest.

“Let’s take off!” He shouted then. “I’ll be fucking damned if that girl is gonna get us all killed.”

You only winced. The thought of Slivko defending and James coming through for you warmed your heart. Would he have done it? Stayed on the island with you or risk getting shot just to save you? Did he… did he feel the same for you that you felt for him?  

With a loud rumble, the boat took off, gliding over the water almost gracefully. It was calm. Peaceful, even and still, you wanted nothing more than to finally leave this godforsaken place.

“You were bitten? What did it look like?” The man speaking up and approaching you had a half-heartedly tamed beard. He was wearing rather worn-out clothes, introduced himself as Marlow and looked pretty lost but there was no time to ask questions, though he was probably the one who owned this… what he called a boat. Well, as long as it floated.

“Like a giant… oh, I don’t know, it didn’t really look like an animal, more like an insect. It was black and crawling on six legs. Dark red eyes, eerie and big and those pincers…” You shuddered. “It bit me.”

“Got a rash?”

“Yes,”

“Nothing to worry about then. What you described sounds like one of the ants to me. Sound like birds and hide in the trees but they’re nasty beasts. Their poison is supposed to paralyse their prey but it doesn’t work on humans, just hurts like a bitch until it’s out of your system again. Nothing contagious, really. Only comes with a bit of nausea now and then.”

Once again this day, relief surged through your whole body, numbing your pain for a few seconds before anger took over. _You were going to survive this._

And Packard had wanted to leave you behind. _Disgusting coward._

You gnashed your teeth, allowing James to lift you up and position you on his lap. He held you close, knowing that it was no use to start another fight. After this nightmare, you’d never have to see that cruel and soulless colonel again anyway.

“We’re gonna be home soon,” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours. “You’ll be alright. Everything will be alright.” You only managed to nod in response before you pressed your lips against his, kissing him gently but passionately until all the pain in your body ceased to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	5. Imagine taking Captain James Conrad to the pumpkin patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine taking Captain James Conrad to the pumpkin patch

_Words: 1074  
Warnings: implied smut_

* * *

 

“(Y/N), what are we doing here, this is not what I meant when I said pick a place for us to train in peace,” James said tauntingly as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had only reluctantly agreed on letting you drive this amazing Range Rover but instead of driving to an open field where the both of you could train—or much rather, where he could condescendingly teach you how to fight properly—you had led him straight to a pumpkin patch.

Halloween was just around the corner and you were way behind with all the preparations. You would still have to get candy for the trick or treating, decorate your apartment and of course, carve out a pumpkin in order to stay faithful to your beloved October traditions. James had a different opinion on that. He had stopped celebrating Halloween when he had turned thirteen, he had said but that sure as hell didn’t stop you from appreciating the spooky day yourself.

“It’s six am in the morning, James. We still have all day for training, I didn’t even have breakfast yet! I’m gonna pick a pumpkin for Halloween now and eat some delicious pumpkin spice soup, you can either stay in the car and pout like a little girl or you can join me and we have some fun.” You stated, shrugging your shoulders as you turned off the engine and loosened your seatbelt to get out of the car.

The former soldier rolled his eyes and scoffed before doing the same. “Our definition of fun differs immensely,” he muttered quietly, still following you inside without any resistance though.

As soon as you opened the door of the small restaurant next to the wide pumpkin patch, the smell of pumpkins filled your senses. Closing your eyes with relish, you inhaled deeply before looking around the room. You had missed this.

There was Halloween decoration everywhere. Carved out pumpkins, lit up, plastic bats hanging from the ceiling, orange and black swags decorating the walls and red, yellow and brown maple leaves prettying up the wooden tables.

“Wonderful,” you mused.

James only crossed his arms when you asked for a table for two. “This is ridiculous, (Y/N).”

“Killjoy,”

“I am your _trainer_ , not your date. We leave right now.” He spat strictly when the waitress motioned you to a table in the corner. Painstakingly ignoring him, you ordered two pumpkin spice soups.

They arrived only mere moments later, with you digging in as if this was going to be your last meal. James only hesitatingly grabbed his spoon.

Yes, he was your trainer. In fact, you had paid him an awful lot of money to have him teach you some basic self-defence moves. Ever since then, he had consumed half your life. He really was taking this seriously, waking you up at five am every morning and not even letting you have coffee before dragging you outside for a run.

Sometimes, you got the feeling he was just trying to provoke you. Test how far he could go before you lashed out at him. Deep inside, he was a sneaky man, you could tell, perhaps you had even developed a crush on him because of that but you certainly wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him know.

“We won’t. I’m hungry. I can’t concentrate on training with an empty stomach anyway.”

“(Y/N),” he started threateningly. Oh, you loved that tone, really. Like he was going to pounce on you any minute or ravish you with his muscly… _okay, stop._

“God, seriously, James, what are you scared of? That I’m going to sell you to the pumpkin king? That I’m going to drag you behind a giant pumpkin and kiss you?”

Maybe that was in fact what he was scared of. Not you kissing him, you had caught him staring at your lips many times already but rather… you taking control of the situation. He acted like a dominant alpha, an old-fashioned man who wanted to take out a woman, treat her and then take her home to steal a seducing kiss but now, you were the one to decide what you were going to do.

Your words had caused his blue eyes to wander. Resting on your lips, he licked his own, his half-empty bowl of soup forgotten. Yours you had eaten up already.

 _I’d much rather taste you_ , his greedy expression seemed to scream. He was imagining it in this very moment. Taking you outside, hidden behind bushes and sycamore trees, surrounded by pumpkins, kissing you passionately and at the same time, fucking you furiously. You were imagining it, too and all of a sudden, the pumpkins were… unimportant.

“(Y/N)… you are paying me to teach you how to fight,” he objected out of breath and yet, he never took his eyes off your lips. “Not to fuck you senseless.”

Your heart skipped a beat at that, your breathing quickening. Oh, you _would_ pay him to fuck you senseless, there was no doubt about that. It must have been the pumpkins. They were driving you both crazy.

“But that’s what you want to do, isn’t it?” You finally whispered hoarsely. “That’s what you’ve wanted to do ever since we first met.” _And that’s what I want you to do,_ you added silently.

James swallowed thickly. His jaw clenched, then relaxed, then clenched again. God, you wanted to kiss that jawline until he moaned. Sad thing you were in public right now.

“You’re an honourable man, I get that. But can you just… not be honourable for once?” You suggested cheekily.

James expression darkened in an instant. “That’s it,” he shot back, glaring you down. His eyes were sparkling with hunger and desire, his tone allowing no contradiction.

Blinking to collect your composure, he turned away to place a few dollars on the table to pay for the soups, then firmly grabbed your wrist to pull you back outside to the car. He pushed you inside before you even realised what was happening, then got in himself and started the engine.

“What are you doing?!”

“I’m being devious,” he growled. “Just this once.”

His words sent jolts of electricity right between your legs, your panties getting wetter with every second that passed and you knew, you were in for a hot game once you got home. Who would have thought pumpkins could be such a turn on, after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	6. Imagine Captain James Conrad taking you out to dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Captain James Conrad taking you out to dinner

_Words: 1353  
Warnings: smut_

* * *

 

His invitation had reached you out of the blue, one hour after your weekly training sessions. It was a handwritten note—with a beautiful handwriting at that—James Conrad was asking you out. You! The shy little mouse who never dared to speak up during training. You wondered what it was what intrigued him so much about you but that was a question you could ask him during your date.

You had to accept his invitation. You were curious, delighted, flattered and most of all—crushing on him ever since your first training session. His note was like a dream come true. So you sent him a message, confirming that it was okay if he picked you up at eight am.

It was a rather rainy night. Dark clouds were covering the stars and hiding the moon, drowning the streets in utter darkness.

Your village was small, there were hardly any street lanterns illuminating the alley when a black car disturbed the nightly silence with its engine roaring.

James parked directly in front of your house. When he got out of the car, you already opened the door to let him in. You had decided to wear a dark red dress, complimenting your eyes. He had told you that you would be going to some fancy restaurant, so you wanted to be on fleek.

“You look gorgeous,” he offered with a sly smile, kissing your cheek when he entered.

“Thank you. Shall we, uh, get going?”

“Yes. I have booked at table at Maisey’s. You will love it, they have the best pasta.”

* * *

You were officially on cloud 9. James was wonderful, a true Gentleman. Not once did he mention his work or your training but instead asked you about your life and your hobbies. With every second that you were eating the indeed best pasta you had ever had and drinking delicious red wine, you fell for him a little more.

“What about your family? Are you getting along?”

“Yes, of course. My mother used to be a writer before she retired and my father was in the army as well. He was the one who got me interested in combat fighting. I… I am glad he did. That way I could meet you.” You admitted coyly, smiling at him before taking another sip of your wine.

James smirked. His blue eyes locked with yours, sending pleasant shivers up and down your spine. The thought of what his lips would feel like on yours or… pressed against your sex was antagonising and when his knee brushed against yours, you clenched, your clit starting to throb in joyful anticipation.

“I am glad I have met you too, (Y/N).” His voice was dark and smooth, holding a promise you hoped to interpret correctly.

Only when suddenly, a loud thunder shook the restaurant, making the lights flicker, you flinched, distracted.

“Perhaps we should head home. I mean, I will drive you home. It’s not safe driving in this weather.”

And once he had brought you home, would he kiss you on your doorstep? Would you invite him in for a “coffee”? Biting your lower lip that you had painted red, you nodded.

“I agree. The bill, I—”

“Oh no, don’t you dare. I’ll pay.”

He allowed no contradiction when he called for the waiter and handed him a few bills, then helped you into your coat. The former SAS soldier even offered you his arm when you walked back outside in your murderously high heels.

It had started to rain. Thick drops were crashing down on Earth, wetting the streets and the grass. Another lightning struck across the sky, followed by an earth-shaking thunder.

James was right beside you. Slowly, so you wouldn’t slip on the wet asphalt, he guided you over to his car. Unfortunately, the two of you hadn’t brought an umbrella but since the parking lot was right opposite the restaurant, you’d had nothing to worry about.

That was until he suddenly shoved you against the car, devouring your lips with his. You almost screamed in surprise when his hot tongue invaded your mouth, challenging yours to battle him relentlessly. Rain was pouring down on your skin, wetting your dress and your hair but you didn’t care. All you felt were his god-like lips that caressed yours in a tender and at the same time demanding manner.

“Maybe we should… continue this… in the car…” You managed to breathe out in between his hot and passionate kisses. Standing in the rain like this together, you would catch a cold or worse but the chance of having sex with this man made up for it.

James only nodded hastily before unlocking the car and shoving you onto the backseat. He barely managed to close it before his mouth was on yours again, his strong body pushing against you, pressing you into the seat.

Greedily, his hands disappeared under your dress to pull it up, revealing black lingerie to him. A growl escaped his lips. You had hoped to elicit this reaction from him. Smirking slightly, you pulled his face down by the hair to kiss him again.

Within a matter of seconds, he had freed his throbbing member from his black pants, the tip, slick with moist precum, rubbing against the thin fabric of your soaked panties as he kissed along your jawline and then attacked your neck with hot kisses and gentle love bites.

Moans of pure bliss escaped your lips. Eagerly, you brushed aside your panties. You were dripping for him. Warm and inviting, your cunt was glistening with your arousal, his tip pressing against you. He rubbed it up and down your clit purposefully, gaining even louder moans from you before finally, he sheathed himself inside you.

Pushing all the way in, your tight walls embraced him by clenching around him, wanting more of his length.

“Fuck…” You whispered hoarsely, locking eyes with him when he pulled out almost completely only to thrust back inside again. Soon, he was fucking you so roughly he knocked all air out of your body. The car was rocking with your movements, filled with your pleasure, the sound and the smell of sex.

James looked you directly in the eye, tugging a streak of your hair behind your ear. He was silently asking you for your consent, begging you to allow him to pump into you even harder.

You nodded, your gaze drifting to where your bodies united. The sight of it almost sent you flying over the edge and you could tell he was close too. It took him a few more strokes before he tensed up, his thick member pulsating and throbbing inside you before you felt rope after rope of his cum filling your pussy.

Panting, he pulled out of you, his dick softening again as he rested his forehead against yours. He wasn’t even near done with you yet though. James grabbed your hips in a possessive manner, his soft fingers surely leaving marks when he lifted you up to his face and buried his mouth between your legs. His tongue was flicking over your sensitive nub again and again, his teeth nibbling tenderly on your flesh. He wasn’t just eating you out, he was _feasting_ on you all the while some of his sticky load dribbled out of you.

Your pleasured sounds of approval encouraged him. Hungrily, he sucked your clit into his mouth, tickling it with his tongue until you saw stars, screaming his name in ecstasy and bucking your hips up to meet his eager mouth until you came undone for him, your orgasm rippling through you like electric shocks. Shaking, you dug your fingernails into his back to ride it out, closing your eyes to calm down again.

It took you both a couple of minutes to regain your composure.

“T-to my place? You can stay the night,” you suggested out of breath, stealing another kiss.

James nodded.

“But maybe we should just call a taxi. I don’t think I’m in the condition to drive right now.”

He chuckled when you giggled against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	7. Imagine, stranded on the island, convincing Captain James Conrad to dance in the rain with you to cheer him up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine, stranded on the island, convincing Captain James Conrad to dance in the rain with you to cheer him up

_Words: 1323  
Warnings: nude bathing, implied smut, a bit of fluff_

* * *

 

_I have been confronted with many things on this island. Danger and threat mixed with stunning fear is one of them. This is what you’d like to hear, isn’t it? A young journalist regretting her decision of coming here. But there is so much more to it than that. This place is untouched, it is peaceful, mostly, and th_

“Food?” Looking up from your notebook, you were met with Slivko’s slim form hovering above you on the ground, your raincoat spread out beneath you on the grass. You shook your head when he handed you a metal can.

“No, thank you. I’ve already had breakfast.”

He shrugged before digging into the food himself. “How’s it going with your article?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Very well. This might be my big breakthrough, career wise.” _Lies._ You could barely focus on writing about the island. You were supposed to write an article on this uncharted piece of land, not drifting off to write how you were slowly falling for a certain captain.

Upon your arrival, no one had told you that you would be joined by former British SAS officers, after all. James Conrad was a severe and somewhat bitter man, barely ever smiling. His profession had shaped his behaviour and you knew he was hiding that soft core of his underneath a rock-hard shell.

Quickly after Kong—the _king_ of this island, as you liked to call him—had made an appearance, your main task of this journey somewhat shifted. You forgot about the article your boss wanted you to write for that unknown geographical magazine you worked for. It was a pity only very few people took interest in yet unexplored parts of the world. Now, however, you were facing an entirely new problem. James Conrad was distracting in every way possible. You had lost focus and you were determined to take care of this issue before it took over.

There was Weaver, of course but you doubted she was romantically interested in James. You on the other hand…

“It looks like rain.” Slivko stated dryly, looking up at the sky while shoving another mouthful of beans into his mouth.

“Yeah, probably.”

 _Rain._ A spectacular phenomenon here on the island. You had witnessed it once already, hidden in your tent and attempting to write all the while thinking what it would be like to kiss James right in the middle of this storm.

 _Rain._ _Water_. Thinking of which, a shower was overdue. Smelling like a bull, after all, wouldn’t exactly intrigue a man. Pursing your lips, you closed your notebook and tossed your pen back into your rucksack.

“I’ll be at the river, washing.”

Slivko nodded. “Okay. But don’t take too long. You shouldn’t be out there if it’s raining.”

“I won’t!” You called after him, grabbing the only towel you had brought and disappeared in the tropical forest.

You arrived after a few minutes, the gushing and rushing of the waterfall nearby guiding you. The river never ceased to impress you. Beautifully shaped rocks framed by a clear surface that only disabled the view of the ground where the waterfall kept pouring fresh water into the river.

About to undress, you felt the first drops on your skin. Usually, you only removed your trousers and shirt to freshen up a little, however… if it was going to rain anyway, why not getting wet completely? The water was superb anyway and the waterfall made the perfect, all natural shower.

You bit your lower lip and grinned, moving to strip completely and then, after securing your clothes with your boots, slowly and carefully climbed into the water towards the waterfall. Walking deeper and deeper, the river swallowed more and more of your exposed form until it reached just below your breasts, tickling your stomach. It was rather cold but not too cold to have you freeze—just like an outdoor swimming pool.

It was raining heavily now. Leaning back to let the heavy drops fall onto your face and neck, you started spinning on the spot like a careless child, dancing around crazily in the water. Love could be so stupid. This island was stupid, with everyone being so stern and scared and worried. Was no one willing to simply enjoy the beauty of this unnatural piece of nature?

“(Y/N)! Are you out of your mind? We don’t know if the water is safe!” Freezing, you turned your head. James. His British accent sent pleasant shivers up and down your spine, even when he was yelling at you.

“I’m not drinking it, James!”

“We don’t know what’s _in_ the water, (Y/N)! There could be poisonous snakes or other creatures living in there!”

You hadn’t thought about that. What if there _were_ dangerous animals living in the water? You only realised now that you were completely naked, your eyes widening when you did. Quickly, you covered your breasts and turned around completely, giving James an apologetic look.

He responded with a reproachful one. “Get out of there, now!”

“I’m naked!”

Now he was gnashing his teeth—it was prominent enough you could see it several feet away from him, through the pouring rain. Was he… nervous? Fighting for his composure? Finally, a reaction! Maybe this was your chance.

Smiling seductively, you lowered yourself further into the water so you could remove your hands from your breasts.

“I’m too scared to move now. Will you come and get me?”

He rolled his eyes. Then, he laughed. He laughed?! A little embarrassed but also amused, for just a brief moment it seemed like he forgot about the hazardous situation you had brought yourself in.

“(Y/N)… what do you expect me to do, take my clothes off and join you?” You could barely hear him because of the rain. With the heavy drops mixing with the water around you, it was even louder.

“That’s exactly what I expect you to do, Captain.”

James hesitated. He was struggling with himself, you could tell. Still, you were all but surprised when he suddenly undid his belt and slid out of his trousers. His shirt and boots quickly followed right until he was utterly naked.

Your heart skipped a beat. He had the most perfect cock you had ever seen. Even in its unerect state, it was big and rather thick and for a moment, you had to fight the urge to just lunge forward, wrap your lips around him and suck him off until he cried out your name.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” You teased him instead.

_One step at a time._

“Alright, come out now.” He said, surprisingly calm. Raising an eyebrow, you stood again, revealing your breasts to his blue eyes. He deserved something in return now.

“Dance with me.”

James tilted his head. “(Y/N)…”

“Dance with me in the rain.”

You wanted to convince him so badly. There was a lot of responsibility resting on his shoulders, you knew. Had he ever enjoyed the privilege of being in this unexplored and tropic place? Probably not.

He shook his head when you reached for his hands, a smile spreading on his lips rather reluctantly. It took him a few more seconds but then, finally, he moved. Together, you twirled and jumped around in the water, dancing like nothing else mattered.

You were both chuckling and giggling wildly by the time the soft stream had pushed you against a huge rock. James’ body was pressing yours right against the cold stone, trapping you sneakily.

“It is not very gentlemanlike to watch a woman bathing.” He whispered. “Let alone join her.”

“Maybe not. Under these circumstances though… I would have been offended if you hadn’t.” You grinned before you wrapped your arms around his neck to kiss him.

Screw that article about the island. You would write a bloody novel about making out in the rain—after all, you at least already knew what would happen next…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	8. (NSFW) Imagine James Conrad and you arguing constantly, right until you get stranded on an uncharted island. Soon…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine James Conrad and you arguing constantly, right until you get stranded on an uncharted island, where you have to rely on each other to survive. Suddenly, grudges are forgotten, romantic things are said and you both realise that you never hated but love each other… (NSFW)

_Words: 3549  
Warnings: violence, being stranded on an island, smut_

* * *

 

“…and Conrad, you pair up with (Y/N).” Scoffing, the former soldier rolled his eyes. Perhaps he shouldn’t have turned down the position of the leader. He hadn’t thought about being in charge when it came to training with team members and out of all people, the only one who could physically and mentally challenge you was him.

Oh, how he hated your confident and somewhat sassy attitude. You didn’t put up with his commands and orders, invented your own rules. Good thing you had never been a soldier and quite frankly, James wasn’t quite sure whether he should tie you to a tree for your stupid remarks.

“Here we go again,” you said then. “Another two hours of training with Mr Anything-you-can-do-I-can-do-better.”

“You simply lack experience.” He replied sternly, looking you straight in the eye. They were beautiful, really. As blue as the ocean, promising, challenging and mysterious. He said it every time, implying that if it came down to any kind of danger, he would be the hero to save you.

* * *

The thing was, your constant bickering, whether it was one-sided or not, had one specific reason—you wanted to fuck the hell out of him. James Conrad was the sexiest man you had ever met—and the most caring one as well. He was almost too perfect. Flawed, restrained and carrying a lot of weight of his past on his shoulders, he had a big heart; and his dominant attitude was downright hot.

If he did reciprocate your feelings for him, he did not show, for once, you had overheard a conversation he had had with Slivko, talking about how he didn’t want a relationship because it would make him vulnerable. He was not wrong but perhaps… perhaps it could also be a strength. You were not that complicated either. You were fine with fucking him first and _then_ getting together. It was better than nothing, being close to him one way or another.

“Where do I sit?” You asked one of the pilots. They were getting ready for your latest mission. A foreign and uncharted island in the middle of nowhere, harbouring unknown threats and dangers. It was perfect, really, for it meant spending a lot of time arguing with James when all you wanted was to kiss him. _Fuck._ Perhaps you _were_ complicated after all.

The pilot pointed to the second helicopter. You were not surprised when you found James sitting in it already, his knees slightly apart to make you swoon internally. The thoughtful expression on his face faded when you climbed in as well and threw your rucksack to the ground, tying it to the front seat to prevent it from falling out.

“Is that really what you’re going to wear?” He asked with a deep voice, mustering you from head to toe—clearly bothered by your dark hotpants.

“Why, does it distract you?” You shot back with a frown, daring him to make any further remarks.

“There might be poisonous plants on that island. Disease-carrying mosquitos and flies or other things that bite, besides, long trousers would prevent injuries and scratches that can easily get infected out in nature.”

Rolling your eyes at him, you fastened your seatbelt as the engine of the helicopter hummed to life, roaring loudly. You could practically feel the rotor blades spinning.

“I got another pair in my rucksack, Mr Know-it-all.”

James glared at you. “Suit yourself, then.”

It sounded like a temporary ceasefire. For the next hour, both of you silenced, looking out into the wild stubbornly. It was stunningly beautiful, the closer you got the island, even when you approached a thunderstorm and flew right through it, for what came after… made up for it.

This island… it was beyond anything you had ever seen. High mountains, deep forests, sparkling lakes and countless foreign plants and birds greeted you, allowing you to intrude into their calming peace.

But that was when the military escort began dropping the bombs for some stupid measurements, attacking the untouched piece of Earth brutally. You clenched your fists and jaw. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t right to intrude nature like that. It always fought back. _Always._ And it was not long until you had the first emergency calls and screams, paired with atrocious growling and the crunching of metal.

“Look out!” Conrad suddenly screamed next to you. You flinched, watching in horror how out of nowhere, a tree came hurling at you—thrown by a massive hand that belonged to a giant monkey. A squeal escaped your lips as you shielded your eyes with your hands, unconsciously leaning in closer to the former soldier.

“Pull out! Pull out _now_!” He yelled. His arm came up to wrap around your waist, holding you close when he noticed your uncontrollable trembling. Your eyes had widened.

Several alarms were bleeping away inside the helicopter. It would not be much longer until you dropped and crashed to the ground.

“I’m not taking orders from you!” The pilot shot back, making you gnash your teeth as you pressed yourself even closer to Conrad. He had been right. You lacked experience. And as of right now, you were bloody terrified. The ground was coming nearer and nearer and nearer and finally, the impact of you colliding with the earth again ripped you away from him, your seatbelt barely able to keep you inside the plane.

You were shaking by the time you had loosened your seatbelt, grabbed your rucksack and crawled away from the plane wrack. Frantically, you checked your body for injuries, when you didn’t find more than a few scratches, a bleeding nose and what would turn out to be a few bruises, you let out a relieved breath.

The monkey was still havocking, fortunately, not paying any more attention to the now destroyed flying object. Still breathing heavily, you scanned your environment for any immediate dangers, when you found it to be save, your thoughts drifted over to Conrad.

“James. James! James, where are you?”

He crawled out from behind the wrack of the helicopter just then, panting as heavily as you were. He seemed uninjured as well, yet the tremor in his blue eyes was sparkling like the sea.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes of course I’m alright,” you retorted sarcastically, your voice still shaking. You couldn’t quite help it. Maybe you were still in shock.

“Where are the others?”

“I don’t know.”

“The pilot and the co-pilot?”

“They got flung out of the helicopter shortly before it went down completely. We need to find the radio to contact the others as fast as possible and get away from here.”

You nodded, too troubled to object. Swallowing thickly, you watched him retrieving a weapon and some ammunition along with another rucksack full of food and other vital and useful things like knives, a compass and rope.

“We should set up camp by the beach.” He stated, tilting his head to motion you to follow him. You clenched your fists.

“I’d rather find a comfortable tree. Who will guarantee we won’t get eaten by anything? Another giant animal, perhaps.” You snapped. James stopped dead in his tracks to turn around and face you.

“(Y/N), nothing is going to eat you. We will light a fire that will keep wild animals away.”

“So what, we’re gonna set fire to your tent?” You asked sweetly. If the situation had not been this awful, you would have loved to reply _I want_ you _to eat me_.

James scoffed. “You are even more despicable than usual, do you know that?”

“Well, I’m _sorry_! We only almost got killed by a fucking monkey the size of a building! He would have never attacked us if they hadn’t dropped bombs!”

“That was not my decision, (Y/N).” Conrad replied surprisingly calm. Swallowing thickly, you looked at him. You didn’t even realise your lower lip was shaking. He had been so right. You lacked experience.

“I know!” You shrieked. “I know.” And with that, you threw yourself into his arms, hugging him tightly as your salty tears wetted his dark blue shirt. James didn’t hesitate. With a silent sigh, he wrapped his arms around you, pressing you close to his body.

“I’m sorry… I’m… you were right. I… I have absolutely no idea what to do right now, please don’t leave me here.” It broke out of you, dry sobs escaping your lips in between. “They didn’t have the right to attack his territory like that, whoever or whatever he is.”

“I know,” James replied quietly, gently stroking over your hair as he made soothing noises to calm you. Who were you to lie? It felt _good._ “I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

* * *

James stayed true to his promise. He set up camp for you two near the beach in the soft sand, protected by a couple of trees around you, lit a fire and even gave you his jacket when you started freezing. Dusk was near, you had been watching the sun setting slowly and even though the place still appeared to be peaceful, you now knew of the dangers lurking inside it.

“(Y/N). (Y/N)? (Y/N)!” Flinching, you turned to face James kneeling next to the fire to shove in a few more dry pieces of wood.

“What?”

“I just wanted to make sure you are still breathing. You seem absent. I told you everything would be alright.” By now, all grudges seemed forgotten. The constant competition between you, the nerve-wrecking bickering and teasing, it had all become unimportant and you realised now why you had fallen in love with this man. He was amazing. Calm, reasonable and caring he had ensured you that he would protect you. Surely, you would be able to survive yourself, somehow, but in this moment, James was your rock, your support to stay sane.

“I’m okay. I think.” You answered honestly. You had made it through several hours without any further sarcastic or sassy remarks—perhaps he was worried you had taken mental damage from the traumatic monkey experience. But it wasn’t the monkey that had scared you so much, it had been the near-death experience. The monkey… the monkey had only tried to defend himself and his land, so you were sure.

It was then you suddenly heard a low growl in the distance, not too far from where you had set up camp.

“Did you hear that?” You asked unnecessarily. What if it had come back and now roamed the island for the rest of the intruders to kill them off?

“Yes,” James replied hoarsely. “Wait here. That came from over there.” He stood and grabbed his gun, a determined expression on his face.

“What? Are you serious? Have you ever seen a horror movie? You’ll walk straight into your death! Stay by the fire!” You sneered.

The former soldier sighed. “I doubt I will get eaten by a poltergeist.”

“Not a poltergeist but maybe another giant monkey?”

“Stay here,” he repeated sharply, giving you a glare that, despite everything, made you want to pounce on him and fuck him senseless.

“Then I’ll come with you. I don’t want to stay here on my own.”

“It is dangerous and you are unarmed, you stay here.”

“James, no!” You shrieked.

“You stay here or I will tie you to one of the trees, (Y/N), I am not joking around.” You knew he wasn’t. He really did have rope in his rucksack and you didn’t doubt for a second that he would realise his threat. In any other situation, you would have loved the idea of some bondage but right now, you wanted anything but to be left alone.

Water was gushing in the background, right from where the low growl had sounded. Was it… the monkey?

“James, please. Don’t leave me alone.”

Sighing once more, he closed his blue eyes for a second.

“Alright. But you stay behind me.” He declared strictly. You nodded as you jumped to your feet, following him swiftly and quietly. You resisted the urge to reach for his arm, for he needed it to be able to shoot.

And then you saw it. _Him._ You were sure it was a male. The giant monkey who had flung the helicopters around like little toys he was done playing with. He was wounded, had sunk down into the water to clean off the blood.

James took a deep breath beside you, using one hand to keep you behind him. But you were already walking in front of him. He noticed with widened eyes how you carefully approached the monkey, looking up at it as if it were a god.

“(Y/N),” he whispered. “(Y/N), get behind me.”

“James… it’s alright, look… he doesn’t seem like he wants to hurt us.”

In fact, the monkey was watching you both wearily. It would strike if you attacked him or if James shot but as long as he didn’t… you would be fine.

“I’m so sorry. We never meant to hurt you… or your home.” You started, hoping it would be able to understand you. “Can you forgive us? We will be gone again soon, really soon. No one will bother you again then, I promise.”

You couldn’t see James anymore, for he was behind you now and yet, you felt his fascinated gaze in your back. For a while, he remained quiet and so did the monkey. It blinked a couple of times as if to indicate it had understood you.

“I love you,” James suddenly breathed with parted lips, watching you how you gently stroked the monkey’s giant nose.

You turned, instantly, upon hearing his words. _I love you?_ He wasn’t being… delusional, was he? Did he actually reciprocate your feelings, despite your constant stupid remarks?

“W-what?” You finally replied quietly.

“What? I’m sorry. I didn’t, I…” James pursed his lips, his expression had never been so soft. “We should head back.”

Did he regret it now? What he had said? Those three words… they had escaped his lips so fast, perhaps he had not wanted to say them after all?

“James?” You began softly as he turned on his heel to walk back again, expecting you to follow him. He knew now that there was no immediate danger to expect from the monkey.

“We should get some sleep. Take turns to guard the fire so it won’t extinguish.”

“James.”

“First thing in the morning, we go west and try to find the others. We need to be at the north side of the island—“

“James.”

“—in three days and before that, ideally find the others before nightfall.”

“James.”

“You have to put on your other pair of trousers, we don’t know what we will encounter in those jungles.” He went on, pretending not to hear you.

“James! Don’t ignore me like that. You just told me that you _love_ me.” You insisted, still flabbergasted at how real your words sounded. Was this really happening? Or were you hallucinating? Perhaps there was poison in the air. But… there was not. You knew there was not.

“It slipped,” he choked out absentmindedly, still avoiding your scrutinising gaze. Now that stung.

“But… did you… mean it?” You could tell he was taken aback by your all of a sudden coy behaviour, maybe even that his words had hurt you.

Taking a deep breath, James took a step forward and looked you straight in the eye, revealing a literal storm in the blue of his irises.

“Yes. I meant it.” He answered genuinely.

It was all you needed to hear, right now, right there and then. Tomorrow, you could both be dead. Tomorrow, you could have missed your last chance to make this incredible man yours.

Before you could change your mind, you bolted forward, wrapping your arms around his neck while pressing your lips against his. You kissed him fiercely, almost ferociously, as he gasped for air, taking a moment before realising what you were doing but then, his arms came up to caress your hips, stroking up and down gently as if to explore your curves.

“I want you to fuck me. Now. Right now, here on the beach.” You commanded, pulling away for just a second to catch your breath. James’ expression was astonished, indignant even and yet, when you looked up and met his lust-filled eyes, you knew he was not going to defy you.

Hungrily, he pressed his lips back onto yours, cupping your face with his hands all the while pushing you down and onto the tarpaulin he had spread on the sand for you both to sit in. Granted, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place to have sex in but it would do. For now, _everything_ would do.

You moaned into James’ mouth when his skilled fingers attacked your shirt, sliding underneath it curiously. You were wearing a sports bra, for it felt more pleasant during a mission. It would take him a while to get it off but apparently, neither of you had the patience to do so.

His lips wandered to your earlobe, biting down gently and suckling on it energetically. The heat rousing in your body was barely bearable, wetness pooling between your legs and staining your panties. Good thing you had brought a second pair in your rucksack.

You hissed when James moved between you both to get rid of his trousers, working his belt frigidly to free his growing erection. You could already feel it pulsating against your inner thighs, sucking in air when it sprang free. He was _gorgeous._ In the dim light of the fire, eerie shadows casting over the both of you, he seemed even bigger. Thick and longer than you had imagined him to be, he was ready for you to swallow him up, invite him into your wanting cave.

He was quick to remove your clothes as well. Pulling down your trousers along with your panties to reveal your glistening sex to him, James took a deep breath in a desperate attempt not to make this too quick. He had to have you—but he would make sure that you had your fun too, even if you had asked him to _fuck_ you in the first place.

Growling in an animalistic manner, he captured your lips in another kiss and positioned himself between your legs. He could feel his tip pressing against your wet entrance, luring him to push in and thrust heartily and yet, he took his time. He wanted to relish this moment, enjoy how the one woman who always drove him crazy was now the one giving him pleasure. There was a lot more than met the eye. He had loved you for a while—realised it early enough but never acted on it, out of fear that commitment and affection might cost him losing you one way or another. But here you were now, underneath him, willing and arching your back, urging him to finally sink his hard cock into you.

So he did. Testing whether you were wet enough for him, he moved his hips just enough to make you squirm before you dug your nails into his still clothed back to urge him on. A moan escaped your lips when he finally plunged himself deep inside you, filling you completely like he had been made for you.

James let go of your lips, releasing them with a deep breath to reach for your wrists and pin them down above your head. You smirked. _Dominance._ Mr Anything-you-can-do-I-can-do-better striking again. Only this time you downright enjoyed it. Or perhaps… perhaps you had always enjoyed it?

He felt incredible inside you. When he started moving, it was like the world stopped. Time stopped, _everything_ stopped. All you were still able to feel was James inside you, rocking into you passionately until you both turned into a panting mess.

Moaning out of control, you dug your heels into his back to have him speed up a little and then when he did quicken his delicious pace, he simultaneously reached down to where your bodies met until suddenly, you felt his fingers caressing and massaging your clit. It felt like he knew exactly what you needed to get off. With every stroke paired with those skilled movements of his fingers, you squirmed beneath him, arching your back and rocking your hips to meet his powerful thrusts until you couldn’t take it any longer. Screaming, you exploded into a million pieces, just like the countless, glittering stars above you. Your orgasm released at least half of all the sexual tension between you as you spasmed around James’ cock, milking him for all he was worth until he moaned as well, cumming deep inside you. Ropes of his seed shot inside you as he twitched, proof of your vigorous love making.

Panting heavily, the former soldier rested his forehead against yours, lazily stroking your cheek and not bothering to pull out. Satisfied, he glanced down at you in a loving manner, a sly smirk spreading on his gorgeous lips.

“Hey, James?” You whispered, your breath brushing against his mouth. He hummed in response.

“I love you too.”

Smiling, he pressed his lips back on yours. This was going to be a long, beautiful and fervent night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
